Une fraction de seconde
by Tenchi Manson
Summary: Défi : La vie devant ses yeux - Si Maureen s'en sort ou pas après le sacrifice de son amie Diana.


Titre : Une fraction de seconde

Auteur : tenchimanson

Fandom : La vie devant ses yeux

Personnage(s)/Couple(s) : Maureen, Diana, Michael

Rating : T

Warnings éventuels : Le sujet en lui-même n'est pas franchement gai, puisque c'est l'histoire d'une fusillade dans un lycée. La scène en question est plus que suggérée, puisque c'est le point de départ de ce texte.

Disclaimer : Ne m'appartient pas.

Ecrit le : commencé le 2 décembre 2011, achevé le 29 février 2012. Je me suis basée sur le film de 2008 de Vadim Perelman, avec Uma Thurman et Evan Rachel Wood. Ce film est tiré du livre de Laura Kasischke. Si vous n'avez ni lu, ni vu le film, faites-le Personnellement j'ai vu le film (pas encore lu le livre) et j'ai beaucoup aimé.

NdlA : Donc, ce texte fait partie des défis lancés par ma chère BBF Kat (voir mon profil). J'ai mis un petit moment à trouver l'inspiration, mais j'ai réussi, petit bout par petit bout. Alors je préviens, c'est assez court. Le défi : « Maureen - Si elle s'en sort ou pas après le sacrifice de son amie »

* * *

« C'est une heure incertaine, c'est une heure entre deux

Où le ciel n'est pas gris même quand le ciel pleut »

_F. Hardy_

* * *

**Briar Hill, Connecticut**

_-Quand est-ce que ça va commencer ?_

_- Quand va commencer quoi ?_

_- Nos vies, loin de tout ça._

La vie se résumait à une succession de choix. Ceux qu'on faisait, et ceux que les autres faisaient et dont on subissait les conséquences.

Des choix qu'on faisait en une fraction de seconde. Une fraction de seconde qui déterminait tout le reste, parfois même la fin d'une existence. Et ce matin-là, dans les toilettes pour filles du lycée Hillview de Briar Hill, la question que posa Michael Patrick plaça deux jeunes filles face à ce genre de choix.

Diana devait choisir entre son amitié pour Maureen et sa propre vie. Et pendant cette fraction de seconde, Maureen sentit la main de Diana glisser et lâcher prise. Elle comprit alors que Diana allait faire son choix, et qu'elle choisissait de vivre. De l'abandonner. Son premier sentiment fut la colère. Elle qui avait toujours soutenu son amie, même quand elle n'était pas d'accord avec ses décisions, elle qui avait toujours été là pour Diana, pour l'écouter, la consoler, la soutenir. Elle se sentit trahie. Elle aussi avait des centaines de choses à vivre, à expérimenter, même si elle n'était pas aussi aventureuse que son amie. Elle ne voulait pas mourir.

Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voulait pas que Diana se sacrifie. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller chaque matin et se dire que sa meilleure amie, son âme sœur, était morte pour qu'elle puisse vivre.

Et c'est à cet instant précis qu'elle sentit les doigts de Diana se resserrer autour des siens.

_- Quand est-ce que ça va commencer ?_

_- Quand va commencer quoi ?_

_- Nos vies ! Loin de tout ça !_

Maureen ne sut jamais vraiment combien de temps elle était restée là, dans les toilettes du lycée, totalement tétanisée. Elle avait regardé Diana pendant de longues minutes, en se disant que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'elle allait se réveiller et qu'elle écouterait encore Diana lui parler de son fameux professeur, du nombre de fois où elle lui avait téléphoné, de combien elle rêvait de quitter Briar Hill pour vivre enfin des choses intéressantes et palpitantes.

_« Quand est-ce que ça va commencer ? »_

Mais elle fixait son amie, son sang qui se diluait en arabesques dans l'eau qui prenait petit à petit une teinte rosée.

On lui avait raconté des tas de fois ce qui s'était passé ensuite, car elle n'en gardait aucun souvenir.

Les policiers avaient fini par entrer dans l'école, après que les coups de feu avaient cessé de retentir. Trois d'entre eux l'avaient découverte recroquevillée contre le mur, assise dans l'eau qui s'échappait à torrent des canalisations explosées. L'un d'entre eux l'avait hissée sur ses pieds, tout en vérifiant sommairement si elle était blessée, avant de l'entraîner à l'extérieur du bâtiment, à la rencontre des équipes de secours. Le deuxième s'occupait de Diana pendant que le troisième éloignait l'arme de Michael et vérifiait si le garçon était encore en vie ou pas.

Des secouristes étaient entrés dans l'école et après plusieurs tentatives avaient réussi à relancer le cœur de Diana. A ce moment-là, Maureen était déjà en route pour l'hôpital, comme des dizaines d'autres lycéens.

On lui avait répété plusieurs fois que suite à la réanimation des ambulanciers, Diana avait passé plusieurs heures au bloc. Pendant qu'elle-même était dans une chambre, dans ce même hôpital, abrutie par les sédatifs. Ensuite Diana avait été transférée en soins intensifs. Dans un état critique, plongée dans le coma, elle s'était éteinte dans la nuit sans que l'équipe médicale ne puisse rien y faire.

Quand Maureen avait finalement émergé de son sommeil chimique, sa mère, après maintes hésitations, lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. La jeune fille n'avait pas compris tout de suite, à la fois parce que l'effet des somnifères ne s'était pas entièrement dissipé et que ses souvenirs étaient flous, et parce qu'elle refusait d'y croire. Diana, son amie si pleine de vie, si pleine d'entrain et de projets, ne pouvait pas mourir. Et puis elle avait senti son cœur se briser en même temps que son esprit laissait pénétrer l'horrible vérité. Elle était restée hébétée pendant des jours et des jours, passant des heures à fixer les murs, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, le regard vide.

Et puis on lui avait recommandé de suivre une thérapie pour prévenir les effets du syndrome post-traumatique. Elle avait d'abord refusé, ne voyant pas la nécessité de reparler encore et encore à un inconnu de ce qu'elle avait vécu et perdu au lycée ce jour-là. Mais quand les cauchemars l'assaillirent chaque nuit, quand elle se rendit compte que le moindre bruit la terrorisait, elle se rendit à l'évidence. Elle devait voir quelqu'un, parler de l'horreur et de ses pertes pour les exorciser. Eviter à tous prix que la peur prenne le contrôle de sa vie. Elle refusait de devenir pour toujours une victime.

Un beau jour elle décida de vivre pleinement sa vie. Dès qu'elle se trouvait face à un choix, elle se demandait ce que Diana aurait fait. Si Maureen avait la chance aujourd'hui d'être encore en vie, elle le devait à son amie. Alors elle se jura de consacrer sa vie entière à honorer le sacrifice de son amie. C'était ainsi qu'elle lui rendait hommage chaque jour. Il n'y avait qu'un seul jour dans l'année où elle s'autorisait à pleurer et à se laisser aller à imaginer ce qui aurait pu être : la date anniversaire de la tuerie de Briar Hill.

L'unique moment dans l'année où elle s'attardait sur cet instant, cette fraction de seconde où une jeune fille de 17 ans avait fait le choix de sacrifier sa vie pour sauver celle de sa meilleure amie cette fraction de seconde où un jeune homme avait fait le choix de presser la détente de son pistolet mettant fin à toute une vie de promesses et d'espoir. Pour toujours.

__ Quand est-ce que ça va commencer ?_

__ Quand va commencer quoi ?_

__ Nos vies ! Loin de tout ça !_

Aujourd'hui, Diana. Aujourd'hui et pour toujours. Le premier jour du reste de notre vie.


End file.
